The Last Uchiha
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my rewriting of the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I know two people who do not like the series because it is in Naruto's POV so I decided to make this story. If there are any inconsistencies please tell me I am trying to keep to the manga.
1. Prologue

The Last Uchiha

Disclaimer/author note: I have decided to write the entire Naruto Series in Sasuke Uchiha's POV. I know that some people in the world can't stand the character of Naruto, so this is why I am going to make this story so people can see the story from someone else' POV. I do not own Naruto but I am just a fan. I am going strictly from the Manga and I will be skipping some parts that are in Naruto's POV and turning to where Sasuke is in the story. Please enjoy! ^^ Also… if anything seems rushed or you aren't able to understand it please tell me and I will change it. I'm making this to benefit those who cant get through the series because they think Naruto is too annoying of a character. I know two people personally who feel this way…-.-

_Prologue_

_ Sasuke Uchiha was seven years old when everything in his life changed. He used to live in a cut off part of Konoha Village called the Uchiha compound. He never knew why they seemed to be discriminated from the other clans but he didn't mind. He loved his family and he didn't really need anyone else. He loved his elder brother Itachi Uchiha more than anyone…maybe except for his mother. When he was younger Itachi always put time aside just to play with his little brother. When Itachi started going to school time between the two diminished little by little. _

_ This first started when he came home and their mother ordered him to do his homework. Then as he learned jutsu and began to show his strengths their father took Itachi away from Sasuke to help him train. After one year of school Itachi graduated the academy as the youngest ever to become Genin. Sasuke was now alone most of the time because Itachi was either busy doing missions or training with their father. When they were able to find time to spend together Sasuke enjoyed every minute. Soon Itachi was spending more and more time away from Sasuke however. _

_ Itachi became Anbu Captain at the age of fourteen. This made their father very proud of him…. But left Sasuke in the dust. It was at this point that Sasuke realized he wanted to get stronger. He wanted to be loved by their father just as much as Itachi was. Soon it was finally time for Sasuke to go to the academy. Sasuke wanted Itachi to go to the entrance exams but unfortunately he had to go to a mission so he was not able to go. _

_ One day while Itachi was spending some rare time with his little brother some men came to their house. They told Itachi that his best friend Shisui was dead and that even though he had a suicide note they believed that someone with a sharingan could easily copy the hand writing and write that note. This meant they were accusing him of murdering Shisui. Itachi went a little mad, it seemed to Sasuke, and he only went back to his normal composure when Sasuke interfered. As their father walked away Itachi glared at him. But his sharingan was not like a normal sharingan. He didn't understand it but it looked completely different._

_ After this, Sasuke's father stopped believing in Itachi and started to believe in Sasuke. He took him out to the docks to teach him the Fireball Jutsu in which the Uchiha clan was famous for. At first he didn't do well but after trying for weeks and weeks he was finally able to do it and showed his father. His father was amaized but turned away._

_ Sasuke thought that he was not proud of him, but then he stopped._

_ "As I expected, you are my child." Fugaku, Sasuke's father said. Sasuke looked at him surprised. This was the first time he had given him a real compliment. He had always told Itachi he was his child… he had finally got what he wanted… his father to do the same to him. "You did well. From now on you may shamelessly wear the family crest on your back. You must now improve, and then you can soar to great hights."_

_ "OK!" Sasuke said excited._

_ "Also…I say one thing…do not follow after your brother…" he finished. Sasuke was surprised at this comment. Why didn't he want to follow after his elder brother? He loved Itachi more than anything._

_On the morning of that fateful day, Sasuke woke up that morning tired as always. He yawned as his mother came in to make sure he was awake._

_ "Good Morning Sasuke." She said smiling. _

_ "Good morning mother." He said smiling._

_ "I'll make breakfast get ready for school ok?"_

_ "Ok." Sasuke laid in bed for a little. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his relationship with Itachi. How could he not love his elder brother? He decided to talk to his brother._

_ "Brother…" he said walking into his room. "Today, can we train with shuriken?"_

_ Itachi sighed. "I'm busy… It'd be better if you asked father."_

_ "But you're the best with shuriken… even a kid like me knows that. You always treat me like a burden…" Sasuke replied. This was true… nowadays he did treat him like a burden._

_ Itachi turned to him and motioned for him to come over to him. As he always did, Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke…another time."_

_ Sasuke pouted and glared at his elder brother. For some reason he seemed sad… He was usually very happy… what changed?_

_ "I don't have time to look after you today." Itachi finished._

_ "Always saying forgive me sasuke, and then poking me in the head. Then saying "today" I never see it."_

_ Itachi sighed and walked out of his room. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and smiled. This was just like the old Itachi. He knew his elder brother was still there. Sasuke went into the kitchen to find his mother, Mikoto, with breakfast. _

_ "Mother…" he said. "Father… what does he… really think of me and my brother?" _

_ "Why…all of a sudden?" Mikoto asked._

_ "Before…father… he said to me "as expected you are my child." He was always saying that to Itachi. Because of that, it was great that he said it to me."_

_ Mikoto smiled. "Well… that's good isn't it?"_

_ "But…" Sasuke said as he started eating. "lately things haven't been good between father and Itachi…I am only a replacement for my brother…" he finished looking down._

_ "Hmm…" Mikoto began. "Your brother is your brother and you are you. Father's always concerned about the both of you."_

_ "Then why only my brother?" Sasuke asked._

_ "That's not it… Father is the representative of the whole clan. If this clan is in a bad position he must protect it."_

_ "What… what is that?"_

_ "Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him. Father is the supervisor of that job, so that is probably why he pays more attention to your brother. But the conversations in here alone… when he talks to me, your father only talks about you…"  
Sasuke gasped and looked up at his mother._

_ "And because of that… he's always awkward with you._

_ Sasuke smiled to himself and looked down. So his father did love him. Then his father walked in and it was silent again. Sasuke thought about it… and finally decided to speak to his father._

_ "Father…" he began. "are there different types of sharingan?"_

_ "What? Now you're interested in the sharingan? But it's still too early for you… It's different to the katon Jutsu." His father explained._

_ "But I will be able to someday! Because I'm your son, aren't I?" Sasuke said pleading with his father._

_ Mikoto smiled back at them while doing dishes and Fugaku sighed with his usual face. "Of course there is a higher level of sharingan. There is the mangekyou sharingan." He explained. Sasuke was confused. He had never heard of it. "In the long history of the Uchiha, only a few have developed that legendary jutsu. It is said that it can only be awakened under special conditions." _

_ "Father, why does Itachi never want to spend time with me? His younger brother…"_

_ "He's changed a little…" Fugaku explained after a slight pause. "he's not really the type to make friends."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Hm…as his parent… I also try to understand him… he is…" The table was more talkative than normal after this and soon Sasuke was off to school. _

_ "Alright, here's your lunch. See you after your shuriken practice!" Mikoto said sweetly._

_ "Its not practice its training!" Sasuke said back determined. He ran to the academy excited for the day ahead. He wanted to surpass his brother. His brother who graduated the academy at age of 7 and master sharingan and become a chunin by the age of 8. He was determined not to lose to his brother._

_ Later that day he was late because he lost track of time at shuriken practice. He was running…but something didn't feel right. He looked up at an energy post and saw a figure on top of it. He shook his head and looked again but it was gone. Was he imagining this? However when he ran into the compound… he was terrified of what he saw. _

_ Dead bodies… everywhere… blood splattered all around them. _

_ "Wh…what…what is…this?" he asked aloud. "What the hell is going on?" he said running to his home. "FATHER! MOTHER!" he yelled…but a familiar voice awnsered him._

_ "Sasuke…don't come in…" Sasuke was shocked. He knew that voice…no…it couldn't be… He slid the door open…to find a ninja standing over the dead bodies of his parents. He was in shock. He looked at the figure… it was none other than his elder brother…_

_ "BROTHER!" he yelled. "BROTHER! BROTHER! FATHER AND MOTHER ARE…?! WHY? WHY?! WHO THE HELL… THIS…."_

_ Just then… a shuriken passed by him and hit his shoulder. "foolish little brother…" Itachi said calmly but not looking at him. He simply looked down sadly. Itachi was silent until he finally opened his eyes. "MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" he said activating his jutsu. Sasuke now new and saw how his parents died. How everyone died. Itachi had killed every member of their clan. When Sasuke woke up he was face down on the floor. _

_ "…why…did you…?" he asked with a shaky voice. _

_ "It was to measure my capacity." He said to him._

_ "… to test you capacity…? That's all… that's… the only reason… you killed everyone…for that…?" he asked him._

_ "it was essential…" Itachi said simply._

_ "What…that's…" Sasuke said angrily starting to get up. "COMPLETE CRAP!" he yelled running toward him. However he tripped and fell in front of his father. He looked his father in the eyes and was scared. He cried and ran out of the house and into the street. "Yes…you can't be my brother… because…"_

_ "The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this… to ascertain you 'capacity.'…" Sasuke stared at his brother terrified. "I continued acting as the elder brother you deserved, and I became your companion. To see if that potential lies hidden. You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me because of that I will let you live… for my sake. You can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. However there is a requirement. You must kill…your closest friend…" Itachi finished looking at Sasuke sternly._

_ Sasuke stared at his brother. Kill his closest friend? How would he be able to do that? He then looked back and remembered that those men told him Shisui was dead… Itachi must of killed Shisui… they said he was his best friend. "Um…brother… brother did you kill Shisui-san?"_

_ "Thanks to him I was able to obtain this 'eye.'" He responded simply. "At the main temple of Nakano shrine… on the far right side, under the 7__th__ tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting you will find what purpose the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan origionally served…The real secret is written there. If you open your eyes to the truth… including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan. In that case… hehe… there would be a reason to let you now…" he finished as he turned away."It would be worthless to kill someone like you… my foolish little brother,,, If you want to kill me…curse me… hate me…and live a long and unsightly life… run away…run away,,, and cling to your pitiful life. And some day when you have the same "eyes" as me, come before me." He finished as he used his Mangekyou to knock poor Sasuke out before leaving the village forever._


	2. The Avenger

WARNING: some of Sasuke's inner thoughts are just what I feel Sasuke could have been thinking. You must know from other fics that I write that I am very big on SasuSaku… so keep this in mind… if the manga proves me otherwise I will rewrite and change some chapters.

Chapter 1: The Avenger

Six years after witnessing the extermination of his entire clan at the hands of his brother, Sasuke Uchiha got up alone in an empty apartment. Since he became an orphan at such a young age the Hokage gave him a place to stay and a monthly allowance to buy clothes, supplies, and food. He got up as usual this morning and looked at the calendar.

_One more day._ He said to himself. One more day until the Genin Exam. He had waited since that day to become Genin. He wanted to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat his brother and take vengeance for what he had done to his clan. His feeling for revenge was stronger than any other feeling in his body. Even before love. He had no more room for love. He had no one to love. He lost all that the day his brother killed everyone close to him. He also refused to get close to anyone in fear of getting so close that he had to kill them to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke got up and dressed for the day. He trudged to school with his hands in his pockets and was annoyed at the many girls fan-girling over him. He ignored them and walked on. He got in and sat in silence as usual. He was annoyed ten minutes into class… that idiot Naruto wasn't there and Iruka-sensei had to go out and retrieve him. When he finally got back to class Naruto was sitting tied up at the front of class.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja School's graduation exam. You failed the last two times! This is no time to be causing trouble, MORON!" Iruka yelled at the idiot.

Sasuke was annoyed at himself for failing as well. He wanted to catch up to his brother but all he did was fall behind.

"Yeah Yeah…" the idiot responded.

At this something in Iruka-sensei snapped… "Time for a review test on 'hedge no jutsu.' Everyone line up!"

"WHAT?" everyone except for Sasuke whinned. Sasuke couldn't care less.

"Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka ordered.

The class lined up and did their task perfectly… except…

"Ok good… Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"… the idiot.

Naruto transformed… into a naked woman. Everyone except Sasuke…including Iruka-sensei… had a nosebleed.

"HAHA! I call it 'sexy no jutsu'" the idiot exclaimed.

"YOU DUMBASS! Don't invent stupid skills!" Iruka yelled at him. Sasuke sighed and sat back in his seat for the final reviews for the exam. After school Sasuke went to the training area as usual. He then went right to bed after eating some dinner.

The next day Sasuke sat in the seat above Naruto annoyed as usual. This time he was going to pass the exam and become a Genin. He would be one step closer to his brother. Their task was to create a clone. Obviously he was able to easily pull it off. At graduation while all the other new Genin were with their families, Sasuke walked home alone. He laid back in his bed and looked at his family photo.

_I'll avenge you mother…father…I promise… I will kill Itachi for you and the rest of our clan's destruction._ He thought as he closed his eyes for bed.

Sasuke spent the rest of his time during the next few days training in the woods. He had nothing else better to do anyway. All he did was train, eat, and sleep. Finally the day arrived. He sat in the seat closest to the wall and again ignored all his fangirl's squeels. He just stared at a spot in the front of class and sat there. He didn't even care or realize that Naruto had sat next to him with an empty seat between them. Suddenly as one of the noisy girls, Sakura Haruno, walked in he suddenly felt Naruto glaring at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed as he looked over.

"What do you mean what?" the idiot asked.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?!" Sakura exclaimed annoyingly as she punched Naruto to the ground. Sasuke didn't mind that part because he thought it was rather funny… but the girl still annoyed him. Sasuke sighed and went back to looking at the front of the classroom. In the corner of his eye he could see Sakura smiling, blushing, and staring at him. He would have told himself to stop thinking about her but for some reason he couldn't… she did seem kind of cu… no… he had to consentrate. He had no time for girls. No time for friends. He couldn't get close… he didn't want to risk hurting them just to get that version of the Sharingan…

He stared and stared in front of class thinking only of his revenge… soon the idiot did something even more idiotic… he squatted in front of him… Sasuke glared at him. Why did he have to annoy him in particular so much? He heard girls in the class yell for him to kick his ass but… he didn't really feel like doing that with an idiot like him. However… then…someone hit Naruto accidentally… and the idiot's face collapsed onto his… not exactly in a good way…

They…kissed… Sasuke's first kiss… was with that idiotic, traffic cone of an excuse for a ninja Naruto…

"Naruto you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sasuke exclaimed. He was normally silent but now he couldn't take it.

Soon after this Sakura beat the hell out of Naruto and Sasuke was not complaining.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas…" Iruka-sensei began when everything died down. "But you are merely rookie 'genin.' The hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams… And each team will have a 'Jounin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

Sasuke was annoyed at this… three man teams… That would just slow him down… Finally after a few groups were named…

"Next team 7… Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto…" he said… Immediately Naruto jumped up happy. Sasuke just kept glaring at the front uncaring.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." He finished. It was Sakura's turn to be happy while Naruto became depressed. Sasuke didn't care.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding Ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!"

Iruka glared at Naruto. "Sasuke's grades were among all 27 graduates… Naruto… you were dead last… We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

"Hn…" Sasuke started. "Just don't get in my way…dead last…"

"What did you call me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

Finally the meeting was over and they were to meet up in the afternoon to meet their Jounin sensei. He found a place where he could eat his lunch in peace… until the idiot appeared on the roof and decided to attack him… He had no idea why… at first he was able to tie him up… but then he actually made a shadow clone and then ended up tying him up… how could a loser like him do that to him? When he finally used a simple escape jutsu to get out of it, he went in search of Naruto.

For some reason Sakura was excited to see Sasuke as he walked past her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so shy. Are you ready now? I sure am!" she said. Sasuke didn't understand what she meant but he didn't care. It was time to go back to the school.

"It's time to go. Where's Naruto?" he asked her.

"Hehe..don't change the subject… Who cares about Naruto? All he does is fight with you…" she said as Sasuke ignored her and walked on. "Well he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. Did she really just say that? Didn't the entire village know what happened to him?

"He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would get so mad at me." She continued as Sasuke started glaring at her. "He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his 's why he misbehaves so much…"

"All alone…" Sasuke interrupted. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't hear her ranting about him and his being an orphan when he too was orphaned when he was seven. Any thought of him liking her was out the window with those comments. "The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels."

"What's this…" Sakura asked confused. "all of a sudden…"

"Your annoying." He said glaring at her. He then walked off angrily. As he was walking Naruto was running clumsily toward where he once was.

"What are you doing here?" the idiot asked stupidly.

"Ninjas can untie ropes… Remember that, dead last…" he said to him with a smirk.

"Oh…" Naruto said surprised at himself.

Sasuke just sulked and walked past and waited with the others for their Jounin to come get them.

AN: I will try each chapter as the chapters are in the manga…however the chapters that go on and on with battles…will be just one chapter.


End file.
